Chat's Love and Marinette's Confidence
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Marinette is constantly feeling unconfident in herself and accidentally said something ultimately stupid so her good friend Cat Noir decides to help her with her confidence which led to a dangerous adventure of Lust.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Marichat fic where Chat helps Marinette with her confidence. Rated M for Lime scenes. This can also be related to BDSM. but there are no whips or pain in this fic.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Marinette laid on her bed face down as she had once again humiliated herself in front of Adrien.

"I can't believe I called him hot stuff to his face." She screamed into her pillow, she was thoroughly embarrassed and not to mention the red face Adrien got as soon as it came flying from her mouth the only thing she could do was run, and run she did all the way home.

She groaned again in embarrassment as she heard her phone ping again but she ignored it.

"It will be ok Marinette. You just have to explain yourself as calmly as you can." Tikki tried nuzzling Marinettes neck.

"Thanks, Tikki but I am just not confident enough," Marinette said feeling tears falling from her eyes.

"Not confident enough for what?" A male voice sounded making her jolt up in surprise as Tikki dropped on the bed pretending to be a stuffed toy but hiding as soon as she saw who it was.

"Chat you scared me." She said putting her heart to her chest to help calm her erratic heart and breathing.

"Sorry. I keep doing that unintentionally." He said climbing down from her skylight and sitting on the end of the bed with his friendly smile looking at his friend.

Adrien was flustered when he heard her call him hot stuff never thinking that she was so superficial as to like him for his looks, he wanted to know what she really thought of him considering she could never talk to him without babbling so he took the initiative to go check on her in his more confident personality and one that she is comfortable talking too.

Cat Noir crawled over her bed to get in her line of vision just like a cat wanting attention then laying down in her lap before rolling over to look up at her then smiled.

"Talk to me, Princess," he said brushing her tears away with his knuckles, she felt the electric bolts running through her making her shudder and unknowingly leaning into his touch.

"I accidentally called my crush hot stuff to his face making him turn red, I felt so embarrassed bad that I humiliated him." She said reaching up to pet his soft fur like blonde hair making him purr.

Adrien inwardly blushed and smiled as he realized what Marinette just said.

"So another has stolen my Princess' heart?" Chat flirted making Marinette smile.

"When did I become your Princess?" She asked inwardly loving the feeling he was giving her, she always felt so comfortable with Chat Noir whether as Ladybug or Marinette, Ladybug was always confident and fierce and Chat Noir was the perfect partner but Marinette was a clumsy and cowardly girl who found solstice in Chats presence just like a pet cat would for a shy child.

"A lonely clumsy girl I can always find in her tower. You're my own fairytale Princess, Marinette." He said rolling over to look into her eyes making the girl smile until she turned and pulled her knees up to her chin and sighed.

"I just wish I was more confident maybe then I can talk to him better, I can talk to bullies just fine but not to him." She said giving motions with her hands.

"Who dares torment My Princess." Chat challenged pouncing up into a defensive stance.

"Just this girl who thinks she's entitled. That's all." She explained looking up at him while moving to kneel and raising her arms to calm him down or grab him if she thinks for a moment he might try to run and do something stupid.

"Has she hurt you before?" He asked calming down and putting his hands on his hips.

"Nothing I couldn't handle she said sitting back down and pushing her legs out to the side before laying down in an exhausted huff, but that movement caused her body to point out all of her curves, though she was still clothed her curves were well highlighted in the position she was in and Adrien was still a teenager, and being in his Cat Noir form with teenage hormones was a bad mix.

"I have an idea that can fix your confidence problems." He said leaning over her casting a shadow over her face making her look up at him before sitting up and staring up at him.

"Really what?" She asked with excited curiosity.

"All you need to do is trust me and I can show you." He said holding out his had for her to take she looked at it then up at his gentle and caring smile.

"Do you trust me Marinette?" He asked her in all seriousness and care, Marinette took a moment in contemplation before sighing and putting her hand in his and saying a gentle "Yes."

Cat Noir smiled then hauled her up in his arms before jumping up through her skylight out to her balcony but before he took off.

"Close your eyes and hold on." He said making her do so burying her face in his shoulder and she felt him take off, the feeling of his warm body against hers and the chill wind brushing against her felt like she was flying, she had no way to tell the time or to know how long they were in the air.

He was too fast for Tikki to follow so she resigned to staying in Marinette's room and waiting for her chosen to return not worried considering she was with Cat Noir.

Marinette felt him land then walk for a bit.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" She asked curiously.

"Not until I say so, Princess." He purred into her ear making her shiver but then she felt him lean down and set her on something soft that felt like a bed, the room she was in smelt like teenage boy but the clean version, not the type that doesn't know how to clean or shower, with an underlying scent of metal.

"Keep your eyes shut Princess," he said leaving her on the bed as he moved around the room Marinette shook in anticipation but with no fear, but then she felt his warmth on her shoulder and his hot breath in her ear.

"I am gonna make you a woman." He said to her before he wrapped his tail belt around her hands and tied them together making her yelp opening her eyes to see him wrapping the other end on the headboard of the bed and pulling making her layout on the bed with a surprised yelp.

"Cat noir?" She asked stuck on her stomach as he left her line of sight.

"Did I say you could open your eyes?" He growled at her from behind her making her shudder but not in fear and she followed his orders and closed her eyes once again when she felt his hands gently pulling off her shoes then carefully rubbing up her calves then up her legs, he was slow and tender making her shiver she wanted to fight him but she felt that she didn't want too, she was conflicted as his claws caught her pants he reached under her body to gently undo the button and zipper then very sensually pulling them down her body to reveal her white panties with pink and grey dots.

"Cat?" she said cringing her body at her sudden reveal.

"Don't talk Princess, just feel, I will blindfold and gag you if I have too," he said as he fully pulled off her pants then running his hand up her bare legs giving her goosebumps making her whimper, he crawled up her body and straddled her butt and she felt his hard-on inside his cat suit being nested on her crack as he sat then leaned over to blow in her ear again.

"I promise I won't hurt you, Princess." He purred making her shiver once again and she fully laid down on the bed letting her tension ease away slowly before she felt his hands slowly and sensually as he pushed up her shirt and blazer revealing her creamy soft skin covered in goosebumps she felt him pull them over her chest and over her head up to her hands and leaving them there, she was now left in her underwear his drew his claws gently down her arms then stopping at her neck to pull her hair form the ties and letting the black silk hair flutter around her then he continued drawing his claws in a light tickle and scratch going along the curve of her pits making her twitch and giggle.

Adrien had always wanted to do this to Ladybug but never able to so he found his perfect victim in his friend, though it may seem unorthodox but she was willing and not fighting him, he was enjoying this while he knew it would give her confidence.

His hands stopped at the clasp of her bra than with a quick flick it came undone and marinette felt her breasts hang in modest freedom, Cat pulled the straps open to reveal her curcy and flawless back he gently ran his claws over her making her shiver and twitch before his hands dug in he heard her moan in pleasure as his mastered hands massaged her back, he felt her tension and he was not too rough as he added pressure to relax the tight muscles, then going down her back popping her spine in place giving slight pain but then sweet relaxing pleasure making her moan and groan.

He moved his clawed hands down to her hips and using his fingers he made circular motions and pressing down on her back dimples with his palms, she was fully relaxed on the bed and felt her mind fly at the amazing feeling, she felt him move down he body and stand up removing his hands from her body.

"Stay relaxed Purrincess." He purred towards her.

She was still relaxed as she heard him walk around then she felt his claws on her once again on her legs he was gentle in massaging her calves and using upward strokes rubbing under her ankles making them pop and relax before moving up to her knees using his thumbs he massaging the back of the knee while his fingers moved her kneecap around then moved up to her thighs, Marinette felt her cheeks blush at the feeling of him being so close to her untouched womanhood, but Cat Noir only stayed on her thighs.

Marinette felt as relaxed as she could be and really close to falling asleep but then she was flipped over, she squealed and by habit, she was about to open her eyes but a hand covered them and said: "Not until I say so." He purred in her ear, she shuddered a breath and nodded in agreement making him removed his hand slowly and running his claws over her lips gently then over her cheek in a sort of romantic way.

Cat Noir gently grasped her hanging bra easily and slowly pulling it from her breasts revealing them to his eyes, Marinette blushed and turned her head to the side though she couldn't see him she tried to hide her blush as she felt her nipples harden in the open air, Cat Noir looked down at the rose buds and smiled he leaned over to blow cool air over them making them harden and Marinette shudder.

"Cat?" She called out in shudder but gasped as he leaned down engulfing her breast in his hot mouth and sucking hard while biting with his fangs but no hard enough to harm but just enough to makes indentions and a good hickey.

"No talking Purrincess." He purred while rubbing his face against the breast he just mauled and his purring caused vibration against it.

Marinette remained silent letting him continue, Cat stayed like that for a minute until he switched breasts rubbing his face against the other while his hand reached up to grasp and massage her now bruised one, she arched into his grasp as she felt his clawed hand massage her sensitive mound as his soft skin rubbed her other, Cat switched gears and moved his soft lips over her unused nipple clasping over it giving gentle sucks while using his tongue to flick it into submission.

"Good girl." He purred against her nipple making her shake and gasp, then he dragged his claws down her sides eliciting goosebumps then pressing her legs together when she felt him grasp the waistband of her panties and gently began to pull them down making her whimper and pull her legs closer to herself but he ignored her continuing to pull the offending item off and throwing it away, he stood up and looked down at her.

Marinette felt him leave her then felt his gaze on her naked body, she shook with anticipation not hearing him move but only hearing his heavy breathing coming out as purring growls.

"Open your eyes now and keep them open." He ordered, she shuddering as she slowly opened her eyes seeing him still in his catsuit and gazing down over her with a lust filled gaze.

"Keep your eyes on me and watch, and you can talk now, I want to hear you plead, cry, and scream." He said crawling over her body and grasping her knees and moving them down and apart.

"Wait, what do you mean?" She asked and watched as her pink flower was then opened for his viewing he got in between her legs with his gaze directly on her blooming virginity.

"Cat Noir? Please1 I'm..." She tried as he moved his hands under her legs to wrap around her thighs to hold them open while he leaned down to blow air right on her making her shudder and arch her back with a loud gasping scream, while his clawed hands held her thighs still amongst her squirming.

"I know, Purrincess. You will leave here with it Purrfectly intact." He said leaning down completely to kiss the cherry blossom pussy before him.

"No, Cat Noir, not there." She screamed as he locked lips with her lower ones, she continued to scream and cry and plead like he wanted but he ignored her and continued to kiss her,

"Mmm." He purred on her lips as she began to leak he removed his kissing to smirk and watch as her flower blossomed in pleasure and excitement, but then saw she closed her eyes and looked away, so he decided to punish her.

"Look at me Princess and don't look away from me." He growled before he pulled back her hood letting her bud poke out and he gave a hard sucking kiss pulling it into his mouth and giving vacuum-like suction.

"NO. Please." She said arching her back but keeping her eyes closed so he growled making vibrations against her clit and sucked harder.

"LOOK AT ME." He growled at her making the vibrations worse, she kept it up making him getting harder until she opened her eyes to look at him, he made his movements with his suction while his green eyes met hers so he suddenly stopped and giving a big lick upwards.

"Mmm. Delicious. Cats love cream." He said before leaning down again and diving his tongue in her now wide open virginity making her arch but kept her eyes open, his black leather covered hands look menacing against her white thighs as they held them still while her excitement made her nipples stand out in excitement.

He watched her as he ate keeping his cat-green eyes locked onto her glazed over blue ones, he raised his upper lip to brush her clit, Marinette felt the pressure rise so she began to squirm in his grasp but he held her still and he doubled his efforts, he sucked the hardest he could and stretched his tongue as deep as it could go.

"Cat Noir, please. I don't..." SHe cried as she felt an electric explosion burst through her body and she shook in his grasp and he continued to eat her while she rode it out.

Marinette calmed and closed her eyes in exhaustion loving the feeling of pleasure running through her system in waves, but then they intensified when a generous licking was on her flower once again and she looked up to find Cat Noir giving her a wicked smirk while he licks her

"What...?" She asked as he gave a deep lick making her shudder in post orgasmic pleasure reawakening.

"I love cream." He said before going back to lick her again and began to rub her thighs up and down giving her goosebumps to go along with her pleasure.

"No... Please... I Can't... Do it... again..." She cried out pulling on her restraint as tears formed in her eyes.

"You will do as I say as many times as I want you too." He growled before going back to enjoying his meal, Marinette gasped and moaned in frustration as he did so then she felt the electricity pump through her again then she had an equal exhausting but mind-blowing orgasm blew through her body that made her feel like she is dying and going to Heaven.

Marinette could do nothing as he sat up and watched in his usual cockiness as he used one hand to pull apart her lips to reveal her hole and swollen clit, then used his other hand to push in 2 fingers making her jump and groan, he felt her post orgasm waves clench his fingers he curved them upward to massage around until she arched and moaned louder than before telling him that he found the mark.

She squirmed as he began to pump his fingers while using his thumb to flick her clit.

"AaaAaaHHhHh." She moaned in rhythm with his pumps making her come undone again.

Marinette had to endure his sadism as he loved watching her cum countless times before she was on the point of passing out, she laid there as her final orgasm just crashed over her, she noticed when he left her then moved to undo her restraints which he tenderly moved her arms down and massaged her shoulders to relax them from being tied up so long, she looked up at him as he gave her a tender smile before he laid her out to rest she was still gasping, he tenderly laid down in front of her and pulled her to his chest as he let her rest while the sun was no longer in the sky and the moon was rising.

Marinette looked up at him and saw his tender green eyes looking at her before he pulled her chin up and pressed his lips on hers, she tasted the mouthwash he used she felt the electricity run through her from just the kiss alone.

"Use your new confidence to confess to him and IF he says no then you are MINE." he growled to her face before kissing her again.

Once he heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep, he stood up gently to not wake her and looked over his conquest before saying "Claws in." his transformation cleared and Plagg looked down at the naked girl.

"Eww, what did you do?" Plagg said in a grossed out manner, but Adrien handed him a slice of camembert and said: "Be quiet, Plagg." Then he knelt down and pulled his black fleece blanket over her to cover her while she slept then went over to his computer to quickly do his homework, then after a while when he heard her shifting as she slowly woke up he transformed again.

After an hour-long nap, she woke up her energy was slowly returning so she sat up noticing that Cat Noir was no longer by her side and was replaced by a black fleece throw blanket, she pulled it close and loved the manly smell, she looked around to see where she was, it looked like the bedroom of a rich boy but set up in an abandoned warehouse, with a decent made up bed, a few old arcade games, a pool table, a computer with screens and a wall of speakers.

She moved to the edge of the bed and stood to find her clothes in a folded pile on the nightstand and the sound of a creaking bed Cat Noir turned around in his desk chair to see her with a blush on her face while clutching the blanket it was the second most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He stood up and stalked towards her making her back up into the wall making him place a hand on the wall next to her head lean pull her chin up to look at him which he smiled and kissed her again.

"Come with me." He said grasping her hand and pulling her towards a door next to the computer to which the sudden pulling caused her to drop the blanket and unable to grasp it or pull away from his strength.

He opened the door and turned to see her bending over trying to keep some modesty but only smirking at her before pulling her into the room to reveal a decent factory bathroom that was old but clean.

"Take a shower and get dressed then I will take you home," he said handing her the folded clothes she didn't notice he grabbed.

"Thank you." She said but he brushed her cheek making her blush.

"Don't forget Purrincess. If you get rejected then you are mine," he said making her gasp and blush but nod before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

She dressed in her clothes after a nice hot shower she definitely felt different but not completely.

Cat Noir brightened when she came out refreshed he pulled her in and then quickly ran out on to the balcony and headed to her balcony.

* * *

Marinette arrived at school the next day she felt different but wasn't sure until she was put in front of Adrien to know for sure.

"Marinette what happened last night? You wouldn't call me or text me back I was worried." Alya said coming up to hug her friend with her boyfriend Nino but then really looked at her.

"Hey whats up with YOU?" She asked even more serious.

"Yeah you look different," Nino commented in shock.

"What do you mean? I was just doing homework then fell asleep last night." Marinette explained blinking in surprise at the sudden change in her friend.

"Ok but you should be depressed about yesterday but your eyes they're... sparkling," Alya said in shock as she noticed the refreshed and bright look of Marinette's face.

"Oh well, I had a nice, long, relaxing bath last night that helped cleared my thoughts." She explained turning to walk into the school to which Alya followed but a male voice caught their attention.

"Hey, guys," Adrien called out making them al look behind them at the blond as he was stepping out of the limo.

"Hey, dude whats up," Nino said fist bumping his best friend.

"Oh hey Marinette about yesterday." Adrien tried making Alya and Nino back up but not to far to watch and listen and in case a certain blond girl with a fake tan showed up and decided she needs to break them up before any progress could be made.

"I know I'm sorry." She said without studdering making her realize that her confidence has been boosted, so she looked up at Adriens face and though her heart fluttered she felt confident.

"Look, I'm sorry I embarrassed you yesterday but I find you amazing as a person and I got so flustered I complimented your looks in the wrong way. I hope you can forgive me and we can move past this." She said looking at her friend.

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug making her wrap her arms around his neck just like they did when they danced and Chloe's party.

"It's ok Marinette." He said after releasing her and stepping away.

"I appreciate your feelings however I only see you as a friend." He said carefully watching her face lightly fall but then smile in understanding allowing him to continue.

"I just can't return your feelings because I have feelings for someone else," he explained noticing that her smile never faltered.

"I understand. I can at least hope that things will work out well for you and her as your friend." She said motioning towards herself then him.

"Thanks, Marinette," Adrien said fist bumping with her as she returned his smile then walked into school together.

Marinette was smiling at Alya as the said girl was groaning in exhaustion after being told that she and Adrien are remaining friends.

"Aw come on after the past year and your just friends?" Alya cried out as her boyfriend copied her in the seat just in front of them.

"My ship is ruined," Nino said in annoyance while Adrien looked in the corner of his eye at Marinette he smirked inwardly knowing that she now belongs to him in the most private way that they could be.

* * *

Marinette was doing her homework that night when a slinky cat snuck in then quickly wrapping his arms around her to cover her mouth while he whispered in her ear.

"So Purrincess are you mine or not?" He asked nuzzling her ear and since he was keeping her quiet all she could do was shudder a breath before nodding in answer to his question.

He was quick to haul her up in his arms and run out into the night with her in his arms.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked waking up from her nap to find her chosen gone again.

"Where did she go now?" Tikki asked to herself in exasperation.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien had a sadistic side, no one really knew except for Plagg.

Plagg had been watching as Adrien was able to be himself within a very deep secret.

Adrien snuck a look behind him he could see under the table and noticed that Marinette had worn a dress today, she had her legs closed but he could still see that she did as he obeyed. She wore a short dress and no underwear, he had the perfect view, even with her legs closed he could still see her slit and she was wet.

He reached under his desk and sent a quick text to her.

Marinette felt her phone vibrate just on top of her mound, she knew it was him.

Adrien had about 2 cell phones one pink and one black he gave the pink one to her and it only had 1 number in it and it was the black phones.

He gave her a belt for it and told her to wear it every day it held the phone right over her mound and he hacked the phone to make a heavy but silent vibration that he could control from his own phone.

 _'Well done Princess. I am watching and I see you're a good girl for obeying me. You get a special surprise.'_

His message gave her chills.

She shuddered a breath and smiled and Adrien watched before he hid his phone and sighed with a smirk as he leaned back before his plan began to set in motion and he waited.

Marinette felt herself get stiff so she removed her leg from crossing to give them a moment as she resettled herself to a more comfortable position in sitting but then a gasp caught her attention making her look up from her work and her smile dropped.

Adrien was turned around and had a deep blush on his face with a shocked expression as his eyes were staring wide-eyed at something under her desk, she instantly knew what her legs were slightly ajar and her short skirt was showing off her secret, she gasped and quickly closed her legs before Adrien closed his mouth and slowly turned back around in shock.

Her body shook in fear, Adrien had seen her most private and secret place, it only belonged to Cat Noir and someone else had seen it and not just anyone it was her past crush Adrien Agreste.

Adrien inwardly smirked, he loved this, he could press her buttons as Adrien and then punish her as Cat Noir. He had a guilty pleasure in the dim and dull world of fashion he lived in Marinette has become a great escape.

Marinette was lost, she tried to focus on school but failed, should she tex Cat Noir? Should she go talk to Adrien? She was so lost and school was going so slow she crossed her legs and held them tight as she kept tugging her skirt down as time droned on.

Then she felt another text.

 _'I saw that. You are no longer allowed to close your legs anymore. Give him a show Princess.'_

"Oh No." She thought to herself seeing the text before she slowly opened her legs and kept them at a good distance, then to her utter horror Adrien turned around again and he instantly looked at the spot again and saw her open and leaking flower, his face blushed as his eyes widened before he blinked away his embarrassment before he looked up at her face.

"Uh-umm. Ma-Ma Marinette, d-do you-u have a P-pencil?" Adrien asked with a deep blush and a stutter.

"Y-yes. Here you g-go." She said with a smiling blush holding out the pencil she handing her hand.

"Th-thanks." He said grabbing the pencil she was offering and did a quick look down and she felt his eyes on her again and watched as he did a blushing double take before turning around in his seat.

* * *

It was finally Lunch break and Marinette was walking next to Ayla as they went to the lunch room when Adrien and Nino came up to them.

"Hey, boys wanna join us for lunch?" Alya said as Marinette blushed and stood stiff as she normally did around Adrien.

"Sure thing," Nino said with a smile before Adrien said smiled with a blush.

"Hey, actually I need to go home for lunch today," Adrien said with his regular model smile.

"Aw, really, dude?" Nino said disappointingly.

"Yeah sorry. But um I was wondering. Marinette would you like to join me?" He said happily pointing his hand out towards her.

"M-me? ME?" She said in shock and was very scared.

"Yeah if you don't mind. I just have something I want to talk to you about and I figured I would offer you lunch while we talked." He said still holding his smile and his blush had simmered down to a light rose. Instantly she knew what he wanted to talk to her about and got very nervous.

"Oh, sure. Yeah." She said nodding as his driver pulled up to the school.

"Alright. You two cool?" Adrien asked as he turned towards the door as Marinette walked up to him.

"Yeah, were good you guys do your thing and we will see you later," Nino said wrapping his arm around his girlfriend as she winked at Marinette.

Adrien held his hand to on her back and lead her to his car before he opened the door for her, Marinette was trying not to shake as he was very gentlemanly in leading her to his car and opening the door for her.

The ride was short and quiet.

Adrien had her leave her bag in the car as he lead her through his house.

"Your house is beautiful." She said with a smile trying to make conversation.

"Thank you." He said giving her his signature smile.

"I figured we can take our lunch to my room and talk there. It will be more private." He said as he lead her up the stairs to his room.

"Wow." She said as she looked around the large teenage boy's room in awe.

"Yeah. I think it's overdone but its home," he said closing and locking the door making her stiffen before they sat at the couch in front of his TV and they saw a nice small buffet laid out for them.

"Go ahead and eat." He said grasping a slice of cheese and putting in his over shirt completely unseen by Marinette as she picked up her plate and began to eat the finger foods that were on it.

"Thank you." She said enjoying the food as he starting eating too.

"Welcome." He said not looking at her and took a few bites.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Adrien was full and ready to talk.

"So, care to explain your situation?" He asked making Marinette choke on the water she was drinking., so he gave her a minute to stop coughing and take another drink.

"I... umm. I find going commando is very freeing." She said blushing and not looking at him hoping he would take that as enough. She was wondering why Cat Noir hadn't messaged her in a while, she wondered if he was still watching or if he lost sight of her or must have gotten busy.

"I understand. May I ask you something? I have sort of a favor to ask but if you say no its fine." He said curiously and with a blush. not looking at her but down at his hands that fiddled with his ring. He was enjoying playing with her like this.

"Uh, yeah sure." She said looking at him. with a small and unsure smile.

"May I? Uh..." He tried rubbing the back of his neck turning away before looking back at her with a deep blush and serious eyes.

"May I, touch you? He asked looking straight at her.

"What?" She dropped her mouth open in shock with a deep blush.

"Sorry, its just I've never seen a girl's privates before and you don't seem that upset about me seeing it by accident so, would you mind if I... Looked at you fully? Maybe touch it too?" He said giving her a serious look and a blush.

Marinette looked at him with a blush as her mind was reeling.

THE Adrien Agreste wants to look... AT HER GIRL PARTS? AND TOUCH THEM TOO?

Suddenly Cat Noirs message rang in her head.

'... _Give him a show.'_

She swallowed before taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said blushing before she heard a rustle. Looking over Adrien had scooted closer before kneeling, his eyes were on her skirt as he walked on his knee in front of her gently placing his hand son her knees.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. OH MY FUCKING GOSH. Adrien is about to look at me." She thought to herself as Adrien carefully pulled her legs open making her flower bloom before his curious teenage boy eyes as they grew wide with amazement.

"ts beautiful." He said making her grasp her mouth as she shook.

He was gentle in running his hand down her thighs and to the lips gently pulling them open as he explored her visually.

Adrien kept his face passive while making his eyes sparkle with enthusiasm and curiosity he was a great actor and his plans for Marinette would have her screaming.

Marinette watched as Adrien settled in between her leg kneeling on the floor just staring and holding her inner thighs as she trembled, then he was slow in leaning forward.

"A-Adrien," Marinette whispered as she saw his face disappear under her short skirt and almost screamed as he used his hot tongue to flick her clit almost like he had licked the tip of a brand new ice cream cone.

"Mmmm." She moaned behind her hand as Adrien continued in his oral exploration.

She endured the sweet torture for who knows how long until she was pulled sideways, Adrien as making her layout on the couch as he moved to kneel on the couch still in between her legs while he was pulling her swollen clit into his hot crevice of a mouth and suckled like a baby to a nipple.

"Mmmm. Hmmm." He moaned with a vibration that reminded her of a cats purr.

"You taste so good Marinette." He said looking at her over her skirt with sparkling eyes just like a boy who just got a new toy he has always wanted.

"T-Thank You-ou." She said shaking as he went back in to press his tongue into her virgin hole.

Yes you read it correctly virgin. Cat Noir had yet to pop her cherry.

Marinette was shaking as Adrien then began to climb up her body in a slow fashion, until he was right on top of her and she never registered when he freed himself from his pants, but she couldn't stop herself from gasping and feeling utterly lost as he pressed his hot, thick column of manly flesh at her entrance and her body naturally opened to let him which he gladly accepted the invitation.

"Unh. Marinette." He groaned feelign her hot vagina encompass him.

"Unh, Aha, Oh. Adrien." Marinette groaned as she felt herself feel full and complete, Adrien was slow and sensual even delicate as he pushed past her hymen and felt her cervix kiss his tip.

Marinette felt a warm hand on her cheek making her look up into the sea green eyes of her longtime crush before he leaned down and kissed her.

Adrien began to pump as she wrapped her limbs around his body giving herself to him fully while kissing him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette sat back at her desk after lunch, she felt Adriens essence dripping from her but she kept her legs closed as tight as she could, her virginity gone and she felt her womb full of his sperm while Adrien himself acted like his usual teenage boy experiencing life for the first time but this time with wide eyes and a deep blush.

He wanted to make sure that he lost his virginity to Marinette as himself and not in darkness as Cat Noir and she not knowing who she was really losing her virginity to. He may have a sadistic side but he always treated everyone with kindness and friendship.

Marinette felt the phone go off again.

" _And what were you up to that I didn't see you. You better have a good excuse and especially done what I said giving model boy a show. I love it when other men look at what belongs to me and can't do anything about it. If I had my way I would show the world our pussy and eat it right in front of everyone to prove your mine."_

His message was clear and she was afraid especially of what he would do if he found out that she had given her virginity to someone else.

* * *

Marinette walked home with chaffing legs because of the cum that still leaked from her.

Arriving at the bakery she waved at her parents.

"I'm gonna take a nap before dinner." She said excusing herself from work at the bakery.

She walked up to the family apartment and was glad when arriving in her room, she dropped her school bag off on her desk before going to her bed but she was stopped.

"Hello, Princess." He said from the shadows making her jump and fully awake now.

"Cat Nour." She said in small comfort as she calmed from the jump scare putting her hand to her heart and taking a deep breath closing her eyes but then the days activities came rushing back and made her scared as her eyes flew open to see the green cat eyes as he smirked at her before a leather covered clawed hand comes up to caress a cheek.

He leans into her neck giving his lips a lite pucker to kiss her delicate neck but he stops.

He sniffs deeply, Marinette's eyes bugged but she shrieks as she was pressed to the wall hard and she is met with the bright green glowing evil eyes of Cat Noir.

"Why. DO. YOU. SMELL. LIKE. ANOTHER. MAN.?" He growled at her making her shiver and cower, his eyes were dark and full of anger before he knelt down tossing her skirt up and ripping her panties apart.

"Cat Noir? NO."She said but he held her hands still as he watched the white gunk leak from her newly deflowered pussy, Marinette blushed and shook where she stood.

"YOU. FUCKED. MODEL. BOY?" He growled in a low voice that made him sound inhuman.

"I'm sorry. You said to give him a show." She explained as he let her go and she fell on her butt.

"Yes, give him a SHOW. Not let another man take what's rightfully mine." Cat Said before grabbing her wrist and hauled her up to her feet before dragging her to her bathroom where he turned on the cold water and threw her under clothes and all, she shrieked at the cold water before it turned warm and Cat reached in ripping her wet clothes from her body piece by piece.

"Scream all you want your parents aren't home," he said as he loved seeing her tank tip being ripped in half by his laws showing her red and black lace bra to his eyes as she cowered over herself.

But Marinette wasn't screaming, she wasn't even afraid, she was being dominated by him, she loved it, Adrien was sweet and romantic, even gentle when he deflowered her, but Cat was a lonely girls wet dream, he was caring but forceful, kind but determined, giving but needy.

He stripped her bare shredding her bra and panty set. She shrieked in surprise at his forcefulness when he pushed her down on the floor of the tub and then poured body wash over her easily rubbing her body clean. she shook in arousal at his dominance of her.

Cat inwardly grinned, his sadism was almost too pleasurable, he needed to be inside of her again and he knew just how to do it.

He was fast but gentle as he lathered her body clean then he pulled out the bottle of women's "body" soap he dropped a dollop on his hand as Marinette looked at what he had.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

"Vaginal soap," He said before reaching down to rub the sweet and gentle soap on her pussy.

"It helped regulate the natural mechanics of your pussy, it was a present after I deflowered you but this will work too," He said flicking her clit making her clench up and moan,

"Use it once a day and in the morning to wash off our nightly lovemaking." He said slipping his fingers in her canal making her clench around him before pumping the soap inside of her.

"N-Nightl-ly-y? She asked as he pounded her with his fingers.

"Yes, my little pussycat. You belong to me now." He said pulling her close by her hair and sticking his tongue deep into her mouth.

Cat held the hose and he rinsed her off using the fast and hard jet on her pussy and not letting up even holding her down to get it up inside and rinsing out his sperm.

"The only sperm that will be swimming around in your womb to impregnate you Pussycat is MINE.," he said turning up the heat as it blasted her insides..

"This Pussy Is MINE." He said making the water hit her clit.

"AHhhhhHHhhHhHhH" She screamed and moaned.

"SAY IT" He growled as he used the shower head to rub her clit with the water.

It's your Pussy, It's yours. It belongs to you. It's not mine anymore it's all yours." She screamed as she tried to fight off her orgasm and was half thankful and half disappointed when he removed the hose.

She gasped and shuddered a breath with non-release and he bent down to pick her up bridal style, he was tender in rubbing her down with her pink towel.

Once dry he holds her hand and drags her back into her room she felt a little exposed still being in the nude being dragged by Cat Noir, he lightly threw her on her bed then taking his belt he tied her hands behind her back, once the belt was secured he pulled out a black silk scarf from his pocket and tied it around her head covering her eyes which she didn't fight one bit.

"I am going to take what's rightfully mine." He said leaning on his hands on top of her to whisper huskily in her ear.

Marinette only saw dark as she heard a quiet "Claws in." and a whoosh noise, Cat Noir was out of uniform and in her room, then a rustling noise before she felt his presence on top of her, his hot sculpted body held her as he turned her over and pulled her up against his body and she moaned before he pressed his lips to hers entering her with force making her scream in his mouth which he swallowed and continued to kiss her as if nothing was happening other then the silk walls then encompassed his member for the 2nd time today but this time he was at full mast thick hard and throbbing stretching her out good.

He held her by the waist as he pounded himself in her.

"AH. Cat Your too hard." She said but was ignored as he pulled her legs up and around him making sure her body swallowed him whole.

She was easy leaning back and screaming in his hand that held her quiet while his member pumped his semen into her spasming body that drank up every bit of what he was giving her.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Chloe gets what's coming to her in the best way possible at least so far. No blood, No gore, No death just Punny.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Adrien sat at his desk looking over his homework, he had his usual smile as Nino and him worked together to go over their answers but then Alya came in with Marinette.

Adrien inwardly smiled at her, watching her walk was a gift, her legs were still a bit wobbly and she looked all sparkly and lit up like a Christmas tree while also looking a bit tired.

He had fucked her silly until dawn occasionally taking nap breaks but easily waking up to worship each other, Cat had changed the position of the belt to make her comfortable but made sure to keep the blindfold on and protect his identity.

Marinette did as was told, she wore the pink plaid mini dress that Cat dropped off for her before she woke up for school, it was a decorative bag that had the dress, edgy belts, a gray leather jacket, grey thigh highs, pink leather ankle boots, a pink collar with a big white gold bell, with matching headband of pink fluffy kitty ears and a clip on tail.

She was reluctant to wear them at first but after checking herself int eh mirror she found that she loved it and that he had a great sense of style.

Along with a note.

' _No underwear, PussyCat. I will be watching, give Model boy a show but nothing more, and don't wash yourself, I want you to drip my essence everywhere staking my claim on every part of your life. Or I will punish you greatly. Be a good Kitty for me and I will reward you'_

Marinette was a little excited about the idea of being punished again but the soreness in her loins made her think otherwise, so the reward sounded more pleasing.

So here she was in school with no underwear leaking Cat Noirs cum on her seat and just as she was told Adrien turned around to talk with her and to take regular peaks at her open flower which he blushed and gave her a smile that said he was happy to see the show.

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino were all engaged in conversation when a loud shriek sounded and both Adrien and Marinette jumped from their seats ready to run when a blond-haired brat came rushing in and leaned over Adrien's desk with her makeup running down her face with tears.

"Adrikins, tell me its not true?" SHe screamed holding on to him much to his dismay.

"What are you talking about Clo'?" He said smiling at his oldest friend while gently pushing her away.

"SHow them, Sabrina," Cloe said making the redhead pull up the projector just as a news article came on.

"DOn't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chamack, and today we have a new scandal it seems the Prince of Paris fashion, Adrien Agreste has a secret Lover shown here in these explicit pictures." She said as a picture popped up of Marinettes window of her bedroom as her arms were held by a hook and a blindfold on her eyes, her private parts were blurred out while the very wicked looking Adrien was pounding into her.

"HUH-AHhh." Marinette gasps as she looked down at Adrien who looked at her in shock and worry.

"My Lord?" She said in surprise but held no other emotion other than... Love. Her heart was beating a frenzy and she smiled at him making him smile back.

"Please tell this is some sick prank Adrikins, please. You can't be doing that with... with... Her?" Chloe said crying again and being angry as whispers around the room were heard some saying mean things but they were ignored.

"I'm Sorry Chloe, but its the truth. Marinette is my partner." He said making Marinette feel respected although disappointed because he didn't say girlfriend but they can work on it later.

"NO. I can' believe it. I won't believe it. If you want someone to do that with you can do it with me. I'm the one you're suppose to be with." She shouted like a child throwing a temper tantrum and Adrien was getting annoyed so he let his more playful side come out.

"OK, Chloe." He said in a deep, inhuman, husky voice making her look at him in shock as everyone turned to look at him.

"If that's what you want, then fine. I will make you as sore as Marinette." He said letting his blonde bans fall in front of his eyes making him look dangerous as he pulled off his white over shirt.

"Really?" she asked suddenly beaming as he stalked up to her.

"Wipe your face first." He said holding up her hand with her kerchief.

She easily cleaned her face and was back to her lovely bratty rich bombshell.

"Now then," he said grabbing her shoulder and quickly spinning her around to push her down on the teachers desk making her point her butt tot he classroom, while his hand was on her head holding her down and all she did was groan slightly before giggling as he came up behind her and she felt him rub her butt over her pants with his hand.

"M'Lord?" Marinette said looking scared.

"Quiet, PussyCat," Adrien growled looking back at his Princess.

"Lock the door." He said pointing at the door making her slightly run to lock it making sure the teacher doesn't come in.

"Yeah. Quiet you worthless whore. The real woman is here now." Chloe said leaning up after Adrien removed his hand when talking to Marinette but Chloe was forced back down with a grunt.

"YOU, Do NOT talk to her like that only I can, she is mine." He growled in her ear.

"But. What about me?" Chloe said as he held her down.

"YOU wanted to be Mine Chloe. I will show you what that means," he said as he reached around her undoing her pants and pulling them down as he kicked her legs apart just as her glistening blonde pussy was put on display.

"Adrien what are you doing?" She said strugglign but he held her still.

"showing you off. Many of the guys in here would love nothing more than to thrash that pussy of yours so you're going to show them what they can't have." Adrien said as he rubbed her butt as she heard him undo his belt and pants.

"Wait you're going to do this here?" She said worriedly while very turned on just as everyone saw her juices leaking down her leg.

Marinette, on the other hand, was very turned on, she saw what he was doing and she tried to hide her laughter just before the first ring came echoing through the classroom just as Chloe screamed in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She struggled but Adrien held her down as he flew his studded belt back down on her ass making ehr scream again.

"Kim, come hold her down," Adrien said making the buff guy come aorund tot he front of the teachers desk holding Hcloes arms as Adriens gave her another stinging blow.

"STOP." She whined as hot fresh tears ran down her face while Adrien began to cackle evilly as he reigned down stinging slaps on her bouncy butt making it red and swell with glowing welts as the entire class watched flinching with every slap and trying not to laugh.

"Ahahhahh." Chloe screamed in pain as the 50th slap hit.

"You have hurt people." Adrien said with a slap.

"You've been rude to people." Slap.

"You have bullied our classmates." Slap

"You are responsible for over half of paris being Akumatised." Slap

"And all you do is put people in their place and believe that everyone loves you when all you are is a bitch that everyone wants to hurt." Slap.

"Now." He said using his belt to tie her legs down to the desk as Kim used his belt on her wrists.

"Anyone who wants to take a whack have at her and have fun. And if even think about reporting this to your Daddy I can guarantee that you won't like your next punishment Chloe, because remember you begged to be mine and you will do as I say. I know our father has always wanted that for us. So now he can be happy knowing that you are mine but only second when it comes to my PussyCat." Adrien explained making Chloe's look at him with tears in her eyes as he pulls out a recording device and plays their earlier conversation and it is very audible of her begging and her excitement of being taken in front of the class before it cuts off of her screaming.

"Now be a good slave and say 'Yes Master.'" He said grasping her ponytail and making her look at him.

"Yes, Master." She said in fear of the dark man that stood before her.

"Good Servant Bee now you take the rest of your punishment." He said as the guys of the class came up and began their own torture of permitted sex, while Adrien looked over at Marinette who had lust-glazed eyes, holding her trembling legs on his desk by her trembling hands.

"don't think your safe PussyCat." He said stalking up to her unzipping his pants just before he reached her, grabbing her ass and kissing her roughly to haul her up and sit her on his desk before he plunges his cock deep in her pussy making her throw her head back and groan as Chloe was also being pounded and was forced to watch.

Adrien grabbed Marinette hands and forced her to lay back roughly then fucked her good and hard both living off of the excitement that Chloe's punishment brought.

Screams of pleasure and pain were heard throughout the school, but nothing was done as Gorilla was blocking the door and no one wanted to mess with him.

Adrien pounded in Marinette sending his spunk quickly before pulling out.

"What?" She said half dazed as he let her go without release.

She tried to regain herself as she looked and then blushed as the class was gathered around and watching with great interest as Adrien held her legs open and showing off her dripping cunt.

"My Lord?" She said as he opened her lips letting his cum drip.

"See this?" He asked the class making them all look with interest and some getting closer much tot he embarrassment of Marinette.

"This is MY Pussy." He said before diving in his tongue suckling her clit and moaning a vibration as she seized up straight arching her back with a loud scream as she grasped his hair while he held her still and the class applauded (Chloe watched from her position as she was being pounded by a pissed of Ivan) making Marinette have a mind-blowing orgasm and shook while Adrien refused to let go and just continued to eat with delicious hunger.

* * *

The end of the day came to a close, the class was all knowledge out and fucked out with the orgy they had that no one could interrupt.

Adrien had Kim Carry the unconscious Chloe to her Limo and handed the driver the packet with the recording and the contract for his daughter before he got in the family town car, Marinette was passed out on the seat, he fucked her good and hard.

He made Gorilla stop at the bakery giving Marinettes parents the contract for their daughter, which they happily signed, Sabine even happily helped him pack Marinettes bags quickly, and Gorilla helped load what could be taken into the trunk.

Once at the Agreste House, Gabriel was waiting for his son at the top of the stairs as Adrien carried in the sexed out Marinette.

Gabriel walked up to them and looked at the lovely half Chinese girl with had the same sparkle that he saw on Emilie.

"I have the contract from her parents. And we should be expecting the one from Mayor Bourgeois for Chloe." Adrien said handing the envelope to Gabriel who took it out and looked at it.

"I think I can guess who will be who." He said looking again at the black-haired beauty before looking over at Nathalie.

"Never too late Dad., Adrien said walking around his father and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Adrien gently striped Marinette bare before he gave her a generous sponge bath and cleaning her worn out pussy with the special soap but only cleaning it and nothing more.

Once clean and dried he laid her out on his bed and covered her leaving her to sleep naked, which is something she will have to get used too considering her new house has some rules for new brides.


	5. Chapter 5

**Many Years Ago.**

Adrien sat in his room sulking, he stared down at his feet his right foot had a good bruise on it and was icing it as he had it elevated, his bed was too big for his preteen size but he knew he would grow into it,

He laid back against the headboard and sighed, as Gabriel came in with a snack and painkillers.

"So what happened?" he said handing the young boy the small tray making him take it and begin snacking after popping the painkillers.

"Chloe. Her Father was asking me again about the wedding plans and when I said that I am not planning on marrying Chloe I just thought of her as a friend and I get rewarded with a stomp on my foot before she storms off which the Mayor followed her out making me wobble home." He said quickly so he could take a bite of the snack.

"What do I do Dad? I don't want to marry Chloe I want to have someone I love." Adrien said getting a bit teary, but Gabriel just smiled wickedly with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well then, Son. I believe its time for you to learn about the Family Tradition." Gabriel said sitting on the bed and gave his son a wicked smirk that didn't make Adrien feel afraid but intrigued.

* * *

Marinette woke up warm and cozy, She snuggled into the softness that surrounded her, The feeling of her nude body that felt clean, shaved, and moisturized, while silky softness covered her like water and she felt it contour to her nudity and every inch of her exposed skin, the softness was laid over her breasts and the silk brush her hard nipples every time she breathed, her hair felt a little stiff from drying against the satin covered pillow in the same position all night, Her face felt clean but moisturized.

She noticed one arm laid on the pillow in front of her face while her other arm was laid over the other side of the empty bed, Opening her eyes just as the curtains were drawn open making her look up at the lit up room.

She set up slowly as her head adjusted to her new surroundings while pulling the blanket up to cover her naked body, as a tall thick man was skulking towards the bed from the window as the golden sunlight was giving him an aura, he wore low ride jeans, skin-tight black shirt and his blonde hair hanging around his ears just like Chat Noir and it was still slightly damp from his shower.

"Good Morning Princess." He said coming around to sit on the bed in front of her, grasping her by the cheek and pulling her in for a tender and loving kiss, he gently pressed kiss after kiss to her soft lips making her copy his movements.

He pulled away from her to press his forehead against hers romantically with a smile.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"House Agreste," Adrien said getting up and grabbing a glass of orange juice handing it to her.

"I'm in your house?" She said in surprise as he places the glass in her hand and guides it to her mouth making her take over to drink.

"Yes. I decided it was time for me to settle down and with me taking over the control of Chloe as my wife it was a good opportunity as any." He explained buttering a slice of toast as he felt the rigidity next to him.

"What?" She said with wide eyes making Adrien put the toast in her open mouth and she closed her mouth taking a bite and grabbing it with her free hand letting the blanket fall away from her breasts.

Adrien crawled over her making her lay against the headboard as he laid down on her body and cuddling against her breasts.

"I'm so sorry. It was a contract that my parents had made with Andre Bourgeois when she and I were kids and I can't break it. But I promise everything will be ok, I swear. Because now you have your confidence." He said nuzzling against her as her arms fell to her side as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

She felt... betrayed.

She pushed him off and walked not knowing that she was wiggling her butt as she walked, she entered the bathroom and slammed the door in a huff.

Adrien sat up leaning on the bed by an arm keeping him up as he watched her with a fallen demeanor, he knew he had upset her, but he had to follow the contract if he didn't the Agreste family would lose everything to Andre and Chloe giving them more power then ever.

He stood up with a sigh and opened her dresser that he brought in for her, it was white with gold engravings that matched the vanity makeup table and wardrobe. He pulled out a pink and white spotted bra and panty set and plain socks, then going over to the dresser he pulled out a pink floral dress with black leggings, high heeled moto boots, and a black long-tailed vest.

He knocked on the bathroom door but held no response only the sound of running water, he opened the door and saw her washing her hair in the shower.

She heard the door open and ignored him.

"I know you're mad at me but I promise everything will be fine. I brought you some clothes." He said gently as he reached in and placed her outfit on the counter before closing the door and walking out of the room entirely.

Adrien was buttering his toast when Marinette walked into the dining room dressed and ready for the day, she had a wonderful brushing of makeup accenting her natural beauty and her short hair was curled making her look like an angel.

They ate in silence except for the sound of closed mouth chewing.

"Ah, Adrien." A voice said making the teens look up to see Nathalie coming in and holding a paper and handing it to him.

"As requested you now have free reign of the school." She said as blandly as before.

"Courtesy of Mayor Bourgeois as the favor for agreeing to marry his daughter." She continued.

"Thank you, Nathalie," Adrien said handing the paper back to her once he read the document

They mounted the town car in silence and the ride was awkward as they rode to school.

Marinette went right towards Alya and Nino grabbing Alya by her wrist and dragged her off.

Adrien walked up to a shell-shocked Nino who turned to his best friend but came out of his shock in seeing the fallen look on the blonde models face.

* * *

During lunch, Adrien was leaning against the wall of the cafeteria eating a box of croissants next to Marinette who was eating her sushi that Adrien bought for her though still upset with him she was still obeying him, as Alya and Nino were sharing a pizza.

"Marinette?" He tried looking up at her as she looked down at him.

He didn't say anything but he just bumped his head against her hand just like the cat he is, she gave him a small smile and moved her hand to pet his head making him close his eyes and smile.

Kim was running as fast as he can through the school he didn't have much time, he finally arrived at the cafeteria and saw who he was looking for.

"Adrien?" Kim screamed gaining the rooms attention as he ran up to the blonde who was laying on the wall with his head in Marinettes lap as she ran her fingers through his hair but his happiness was broken as he saw the man running up to him looking worried and looking at him annoyed.

"Kim?!" Adrien said annoyed with half a warning tone.

"Sorry Boss, But its Chloe, she's at it again," Kim said making Adrien become angry and sit up while Marinette rolled her eyes and turned away.

"What?" Adrien said even more annoyed.

"She is bullying Max again," Kim said making Adrien growl loudly and jumping off the wall making everyone snicker with a spine tingle.

Adrien stomped out fo the room following Kim making Alya and Nino grab Marinette and they followed as did everyone else.

They arrived at a classroom where Sabrina was already looking scared but then fled and hid when Adrien came into the room, Chloe had her back tot he door with her hands on her hips leaning over at max who was sitting at his desk working on Markov.

"CHLOE?!" Adrien shouted gaining the attention of everyone including the blonde bimbo, as Alya, Nino and Marinette all walked into the room and leaned on the wall.

"Adrien?" Chloe exclaimed turning towards him with no fear.

"What the hell are you doing?" He questioned her while not really asking but just in annoyance as his eyebrows fell and he sneered at her while stalking up the steps slowly towards her.

"I'm demanding a bit of respect. This little nerd thinks he can talk down to me. ME." She said with the same attitude as before while fluffing her ponytail.

"What respect? You don't deserve respect. You give none so why should anyone be anything less than disrespectful to you?" Adrien said growling at her.

"Because I am the Mayor's daughter and your future wife I have so much power I could destroy them all," Chloe said crossing her arms and looking at him with fluttering eyelashes.

"Maybe you are Daughter of the Mayor and maybe your are my Fiance but that doesn't mean you have free reign to treat people so deplorably," Adrien said towering over her as a dark shadow fell over his face.

"Obviously you didn't learn your lesson last time," Adrien said pulling out his belt roughly making Chloe squeal in fear and then run from him making him chase her.

She hid behind Sabrina after yanking her in front of her to block Adrien.

"Sabrina either help me and I will reward you or help Chloe and you will be punished as well," Adrien said grasping his belt with both hands and snapping the length to prove his point.

Sabrina was frightened at first until he said his ultimatum and she quickly made her choice shoving Chloe in front of her and running off into the arms of Max. Chloe gasped at the action before she ran past everyone and out of the room but not before her yellow sweater caught on the door frame but it was stuck good and it only resolved in ripping as she pulled yanking the thing in half and falling off just as Adrien walked briskly out of the door to follow her.

Chloe screamed as Adrien followed her with a dark gleam in his eyes as he was followed by an excited crowd of laughing students and teachers.

"Chloe?" Adrien taunted as Chloe tripped on the last step losing her shoes but continued to run nonetheless.

She ran into the cafeteria that was crowded with more students who all watched as Chloe went behind a table picking up some food from a tray and tossed it right Adrien entered the room, but Chloe has always been a bad shot so the food hit the wall but it did make him more pissed off.

"Chloe!" Adrien said really pissed off now making the frightened blonde sweat as she picked up a table to flip it but failed and only ended up splashing herself with food and drink making her gasp.

"NO." She said as she felt the drink soak her down to her panties and Adrien was heading right towards her but closer now so she took off again except she was slowed down as her wet pants were caught on the table mechanism and the wet fabric was now easy to rip making her half naked now as she now just ran in her red thong and shirt.

SHe screamed again as she continued to run past tables tossing food at him but kept missing.

Finally, she reached the emergency exit door and flew out of it but not before losing her shirt from the door itself making her run out into the city of Paris in nothing but her underwear and right in front of none other than Andre Bourgeois who was doing a press conference out front of the school.

"Daddy help me," Chloe said running right into his arms making Andre look at her in shock.

"Chloe, what has happened to you?" He asked as he held his sticky and dirty daughter just as Adrien and the rest of the school came out.

"What is the meaning of this atrocity?" Andre shouted but Adrien didn't listen as he grabbed Chloe by the arm and tossed her around making her fly right into the arms of Ivan and Kim who held her still while she screamed as Gorilla came up and blocked Andre.

"This has nothing to do with you, Mayor," Adrien said giving him a dangerous glare before walking towards Chloe making her fight her captors and failing.

"It does if it means the integrity of my daughter." He said with anger grabbing the blonde by his arm but Arien caught his hand and twisted it in anger and disgust.

"Not anymore. She may be your daughter but according to the contract YOU signed she is now my property to do with as 'I' please. So you have no power over her anymore." He said pushing him back.

"And as her fiance, I have the right to do what I need to do such as what YOU were too cowardly to do int he first place," Adrien said before turning and stalking up to Chloe.

She tried to struggle but was held tightly before Adrien grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her over the wall making her lean over it and kicked her legs apart as Kim and Ivan held her down, Andre and the crowd watched with horror and amusement as Adrien began to thrash Chloe's butt that was still red with welts from the last time.

She screamed for help but no one did anything, he handed the belt off to Max who took over with happiness.

Chloe was crying with pain as Adrien came into her line of sight.

"As you may have heard Chloe," Spank, "Your father has signed you over to me." Spank, "So now you belong to me," Spank, "And I will do as I wish with you." Spank, "You will be my wife and as such you will do as I say." Spank, "You're coming home with me today," Spank, "And moving into the Agreste household," Spank, "To begin your new life," Spank," "And if you don't follow orders you will be punished severely," Spank, "Do I make myself clear?" Spank.

"Yes, Adrien." She said crying.

He stood there with his arms crossed looking down at her as all of Paris watched his dominance.

Then he walked over and grabbed Marinette by her arm, she struggled lightly but he held strongly before he turned her around and made her lay on her back right next to Chloe, Making the blonde watch as Adrien ripped Marinettes panties apart and dug his face in between her thighs that he held open.

"AHhHhHHhHH." Marinette screamed in pleasure at the feeling before she turned and looked at Chloe in the eyes.

Adrien took a few moments before he stood up settling himself in between Marinettes legs and leaned over her right next to her ear as she continued to look at Chloe.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette. I have to Marry her, but know that you will always have my heart." He said reaching down to fiddle her clit making her clench her body up against him in a small orgasm while the people just stood by and watched

"Max, that's enough," Adrien said standing up and pulling Marinettes legs closed as she was coming down from her high as Max stopped and Chloe was released and then stood up before Adrien came up to her and ripped apart her bra and panties leaving her naked for everyone to see.

"Gorilla, take Chloe back to the House." Adrien ordered as he buckled a yellow collar on her neck with a hexagon shaped tag that read 'Chloe Agreste.'

Chloe cried as she was lead to the car in her nudity.

"and let me make this clear to everyone all over Paris. I will be taking over for my father when the time comes and at this moment I am building my empire, so your either with me or against me so let's see who wants to deal with me if they're against me. See what happens, I dare you." Adrien said giving a deep dark look around at the people and into the cameras before he stomped towards the school picking up Marinette bridal style and walking back into the building.

Plagg and Tiki floated nearby constantly and watched.

"I think we may have used to much influence on them," Tikki said looking at the dizzy Marinette.

"Well, we knew it wouldn't be easy. They just kept seeing the other for their other halves and it was taking too long and they are still unfinished." Plagg said as he was feeling the overwhelming urge of mating that was connected to Adrien.

"I just hope we don't have to use more influence the feelings that Adrien is giving Marinette is powerful," Tikki explained as her own little kwami body felt the pleasure waves flowing through her.

"Agreed." Plagg said holding out his arm at her making her slap it gently making sure to keep a good distance from each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette could do nothing.

Adrien woke her up at 10 am she was naked once again and she had been since she arrived at House Agreste last week, he pulled her up to stand and he said nothing as he leads her by the hand towards the shower, he only had his boxers on as he pushed her under the hot water shower, she tried to take control but he just slapped her hands.

So she stayed still as he scrubbed her down washing her body clean with vanilla body wash, he was gentle but nonperforming as he ran over her breasts then gently scrubbing her pussy with feminine wash, he was gentle in shampooing then conditioning her hair.

she kept her eyes down in submission as she sits at the vanity naked and barely dry after he had rubbed her down with a towel, he did her makeup and styled her hair, with brushing her midnight hair than blow drying it with a curl, and her makeup was light purple eyeshadow, dark purple crease, black eyeliner, pale foundation, pale pink blush, and violet lipstick.

He made her stand up again as he pulled a lavender negligee with black lace trim over her body before pulling a lavender lace dress on top, it had off the shoulder collar and a long skirt that ended just past the knee, he finished the look with dark purple velvet Louboutins, a gold belt around the waist, and gold chandelier earrings.

Marinette looked at herself in awe.

"Today is my wedding to Chloe." He said holding her shoulders and feeling her begin to shake.

"Don't cry. You'll mess up your makeup." He said rubbing her shoulders and looking as she composed herself.

"I chose you to be the Maid of Honor." He said making her look at him wide-eyed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked him in shock with pain.

"Be confident in yourself Marinette. Everyone has to do what they don't want to do. I really DON'T want to Marry Chloe, but I have to and if you were there I would have the confidence to go through with this." He said helping her dab at her eyes.

"I promise my sweet Marinette. Everything will be fine." Adrien said bringing her close and hugging her before he lead her to his door and she walked out of the room with a small purple purse that had her phone and Tikki inside.

She waited downstairs before Chloe came down being pulled by Nathalie who held her by a leash connected to her yellow collar, Chloe looked beautiful in her long white satin gown with a long tail, white Louboutins, her makeup was done with white eyeshadow, black eyeliner, pale pink lipstick and tan foundation to match her skin with a bright blush, and her hair up in a curly updo with a small tiara as decoration.

Nathalie brought Chloe in the sitting room before hooking the leash onto a table making her sit.

"Chloe, as an Agreste Tradition, you are wearing the wedding dress worn by the Agreste wives of the past 100 years, wear it with pride and Adrien will reward you," Nathalie said standing at attention.

"Yes Mrs. Nathalie," she said dejectedly and not looking up as the woman left the room and Gorilla stood nearby.

The room was quiet and tense but neither felt like talking.

Adrien wore black slacks, black shoes, a white shirt, white blazer, and a black bow tie. He looked handsome but the limo ride to the church was also tense and quiet.

* * *

Marinette held a bouquet of lavender roses as the music played Canon in D minor by a violin accompanied by a piano.

The Church was filled with many people of Paris, multiple news crews, and even (Much to her confusion) her parents were here and they all watched as Marinette took her place by the altar before Adrien lead Chloe down the aisle himself and Chloe was smiling brightly just like the prima donna she is. She has been behaving this past week since she moved into the house and has been following the rules so Adrien hasn't spanked her in days.

Out here in public, she is just as before but the Chloe that is at the house is an obedient housewife and just like Marinette she is forced to be naked inside the house when there are no guests however Chloe is forced to do housework with the servants while Marinette is barely allowed to leave Adriens room, when he is there at least and if he isn't then she goes with him.

She doesn't know why he is still pulling her around like she belongs to him when he is getting married but her rational mind is being pushed aside by fear and anxiety at the thought of leaving him after the wedding and having to go back to her normal life living at her parents bakery and going to school as nothing happened.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony the souls of the among us as is Tradition for the ancient family name of Agreste." The Preacher began after Adrien and Chloe arrived at the altar and Adrien was smiling a cheeky Cat Noir smile and winked at Marinette making her blush.

"Chloe Bourgeois, do you accept your role as a wife of the name Agreste?" The preacher asked making many people confused at his wording but felt that the meaning was the same.

"I do," Chloe said happily while snuggling into Adrien's arm.

"Then you may place the ring on the groom's hand and repeat after me." The preacher said making Chloe smile with confusion but did as told as she slipped on a diamond-encrusted ring onto his hand.

"I, Chloe Bourgeois, hereby promise to uphold the laws and traditions of the Agreste family. I promise to honor and obey the namesake I am given as wife, with this ring I thee swear my life to the House Agreste." Chloe said happily but confused as were us all.

"Adrien please repeat after me." The Preacher said as Adrien took out a simple Gold & diamond ring and placed it on her well-manicured finger.

"I, Adrien Agreste, hereby promise to care for and honor you, I promise that you will never want for anything as my wife, with this, The Agreste family Ring of Honor, I take my vow as your husband in the House Agreste." He said with a deviant smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may seal the contract." The preacher said making Chloe look confused before Adrien took the yellow collar off of her then hooked on a gold and diamond choker making it latch and lock with ease to not be removed again.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we shall move on to the Agreste family tradition." The Preacher said as Nathalie came up and hooked the leash to Chloe's collar making her look confused but not disobey and follow the woman as Marinette looked around confused while the entire Groom side smiled largely and clapped hands in excitement but what scared Marinette the most was that they were all looking... At her.

"Bring Forth the Maiden." The Preacher shouted before Marinette was grabbed, she looked to find Gabriel who pushed her right up to the Preacher next to Adrien who yanked the bouquet from her hands and they both grasped the top of her dress and pulled ripping it in half and off of her body as she screamed while the audience clapped, they finished her stripping by pulling her heels from her feet. The negligee she wore was see through up to the light and without any underwear on the audience could see everything.

They tossed the pieces aside before holding her shoulders and forcing her to kneel while holding her by the wrists, They each took out gold handcuffs and cuffed her wrists before Adrien stepped up behind her and the handcuffs were connected to Adriens wrist before he grasped Marinettes hands in his.

Chloe was furious and confused she was fighting like mad but Nathalie held her leash as Gorilla held her mouth and body still.

"Adrien Agreste, who have you chosen as your Agreste wife of the heart?" The Preacher asked with all due seriousness.

"I have chosen Marinette Dupein-Cheng. Half-American and Half-Chinese but raised here in France. She has great talent in the Fashion industry and can give great genes to our family line." He said proudly squeezing Marinettes hands as she shook.

"Marinette Dupein-Cheng. As tradition states, You have been chosen by Adrien Agreste as his Wife of the heart. Your duties is to love and care for him in and out of the bed, the wellbeing of his physical and emotional heart will be on your shoulders, and finally, it will be your duty to provide him with as many children as you can. SHould you refuse this offer you will be allowed to return home to your parents and have no other relations with the Agreste family. Do you accept these terms and the position you have been chosen for?" The preacher asked looking down at the young beautiful maiden.

Marinette shook and took shaky breaths as she felt Adrien clasp her hands tightly as his palms sweat.

"I do." She said making the crowd gasp and clap happily.

"Adrien Agreste, make your final vows." The preacher said.

"I, Adrien Agreste, take Marinette Dupein-Cheng as my bride giving her my heart to care for and in return for her devotion I promise to love and care for her until the end of her days." He stated as Gabriel uncuffed them.

"With this, the Agreste family Ring of Love. I swear my life to thee." Adrien said as he gently draped a white gold and diamond around her neck, it was more beautiful than the one Chloe got to which she was even more annoyed and thrashed around but still held down easily.

Marinette moved her hands to her lap as she felt happiness bubble within.

"And now for the consummation." The preacher announced making Marinette go bug-eyed before she was grasped by Adrien and Gabriel then laid out on the dais under the Crucifix with her legs pointed at the altar as she was tied down easily.

Chloe was dragged around to that side and Marinette could do nothing as Chloe was forced down on her knees as Adrien came up and unbuckled his pants right in front of her.

Chloe was forced to open her mouth letting Adrien sink his large cock deep down her throat making her choke and hack as he pounded her face, he wasn't enjoying this and wanted tog et this done quickly and luckily he was in control so it was easy to fill Chloe's throat with his sperm but his hand held her throat and Marinette could only watch and lightly struggle as Adrien forced Chloe's mouth onto Marinettes pussy.

"Fill her womb, Chloe," Adrien ordered making Chloe kiss Marinettes pussy making the girl scream and thrash before a warm flood filled her body making her moan.

Chloe, however, found something tasty, it was a very delicious mix of salty, sugary, and maybe bread? She had to have more, without really thinking much about it she wrapped her arms under Marinettes legs and began to lick the flavor brushing a soft button at the top it was like salted caramel ice cream on a waffle cone, the same one from her childhood memories and she moaned at the delicious flavor makignMarinette scream and thrash at the feeling.

"Good Chloe keep eating and you will get to the cream filled center," Adrien said with a smirk making Chloe eat faster and Marinette scream louder as the blonde bride began to suck on the button.

Finally, Chloe made it to the center as Marinette arched her back in pleasure releasing her juices as Chloe greedily sucked it all up happily with satisfied moans.

"Alright, Chloe. Your all done." Adrien said pulling the girl away from the spasming body of Marinette who was slowly losing consciousness as her pussy was released.

"NO," Chloe screamed as she knocked Adrien in the abdomen.

"I want more." She said running back to Marinette and latching back onto the girl swollen and leaking pussy making the tired girl scream and jerk around again.

"Fine, go ahead, Father," Adrien said standing nearby and watching with a smile as Marinette gave him a pleading look.

"As the tradition states, Chloe your job duty will include being Adriens personal assistant and you will be training directly under the current Agreste wife, Nathalie Agreste. Marinette, your job is to the family as the mother of the next generation as was Adrien's mother and as the rules state both of you are to remain naked in the house as befits the current and future heads of household. Adrien as the next head of the family your job is to the family and to the business while tkaing care of both of these women. I now pronounce you the Agreste First Family. You may kiss the brides." The Preacher said making Adrien yank Chloe from Marinettes pussy and kiss her open crying mouth quickly before letting her go back to the delicious treat to enjoy especially the small button that grows as she sucks.

Adrien came around and kissed Marinette lovingly as she erupted again as the entire Agreste family cheered in happiness, knowing the orgasms are making Marinettes body suck Adriens sperm into her fertile womb.


End file.
